Comfortable and user friendly office equipment which can be readily adapted to a user's individual needs will help to create an office work environment conducive to maximum productivity. Office chairs are an integral part of any office environment and chairs having features which can be adjusted to meet a user's requirements with respect to posture would enhance a user's comfort level and therefore, their productivity level.
The use of computer keyboards in the work place has reduced the comfort level of office chairs since an occupant's arms are not properly supported during keyboard use. This invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing an armrest adjustment mechanism which can be utilized in a chair armrest so that the armrest adapts to the user's movement while continuing to provide forearm support.